


I Want The Stars

by Writing_Doodle



Series: Not So Dangerous Days [2]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Gen, Insomnia, Late Night Conversations, Reminiscing, Smoking, Stargazing, from a tumblr prompt, some kinda lowkey kobraghoul but it's /really/ lowkey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 02:57:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6735112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_Doodle/pseuds/Writing_Doodle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"He tilted his head up and felt himself relax a little. He was far, far away from the city. The stars were too bright to be anywhere close."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> a little ficlet from a prompt on my danger days blog. the prompt was "I want the stars" and the person requested fun ghoul. trying to get back into writing.... slow goings.

Ghoul leant against the wall of the diner and let the cold night air wash over him. Nights were always dark out here. Much darker than back in the city. Sometimes he thought that, even from all the way out in Zone 6, he could still see the glow from the city. All the neon and fluorescence stacked on top of each other, carving through the air. Leaving its mark against nature. Sometimes he could still hear the hum of all those lights. The sounds of all those people who lived in those lit up buildings that he could never even hope to touch. A faint buzzing that made him want to claw his ears off.

He tilted his head up and felt himself relax a little. He was far, far away from the city. The stars were too bright to be anywhere close. 

Ghoul dug out a cigarette and a lighter from his vest pocket. He lit the cigarette and jammed it between his teeth. He tossed the lighter between his hands for a moment before pocketing it again. He took the cigarette out of his mouth and blew out a cloud of smoke. His hand was shaking. He wasn't sure if it was from exhaustion or the cold. Or the drugs. Probably a bit of everything. 

The smoke floated in front of his eyes and blocked his view of the stars. It reminded him enough of the city to make his stomach clench. He would've put the cigarette out if it wasn't his last one. He sighed deeply, blowing out more smoke. Covering more stars. 

“Rough night?” 

The new voice made Ghoul jump. All of his senses went into overdrive until he realized that it was just Kobra. He forced himself to calm down as the skinny bastard looked at him as impassively as ever. “As rough as any other night.” He hoped he sounded as calm as he pretended to be. 

“Touché.” Kobra leant against the wall with him, a few feet away. Ghoul appreciated the space. “Stargazing?” 

“As much as I could with the smoke.” Ghoul waved the cigarette around for emphasis. He gave Kobra a long look before turning his eyes back to the sky. “What are you doing up?” 

“Rough night.” 

Ghoul smiled a bit. “As rough as any other?” 

Kobra laughed. It was short. Less of a laugh and more of a loud huff. It was still nice to hear. “Yeah.” Was all he said about their shared insomnia. 

They sat there in shared silence. Ghoul felt himself relax more than he was before Kobra walked in. It was nice, sometimes. Knowing that you're not alone. 

“The stars are a lot nicer out here, aren't they?” Kobra mused after a long period of silence. 

Ghoul hummed. He put out the cigarette before it could burn his fingers. He ground it into the dirt and waited for the smoke to clear. The stars shone brightly again. “I want them.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“I want the stars.” Ghoul shrugged. “I wanna take them out of the sky and bring them to the city. Show the kids who don't have the chance to escape. Everyone deserves to see them at least once.” 

Kobra was silent. Ghoul didn't need to look at him to know he was thinking. Eventually he said, “Agreed. Might even give them some hope.” 

Ghoul remembered the disbelief he felt when his mom told him about the stars. He remembered all those nights in the city he looked at the sky. Trying to look for them. All he saw was a murky purple. The only lights he saw came from buildings. Disappointment wasn't a strong enough word to describe it all. 

Ghoul let his eyes slip shut and he tried to shove those memories out of his head. “Yeah. Destroya knows they need it.”

**Author's Note:**

> pls comment? esp if you see any mistakes or even something that you really like.


End file.
